


Master's Dinner

by PsychoJJ



Series: The Man Who Never Was [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Champagne, Champions League, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, In Public, Inspired by Real Events, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: While they keep pretending not to know each other that well in public, Cristiano Ronaldo is Lionel Messi's heartless master behind closed doors. Why would Leo accept that? And how far is the Portuguese willing to go to express his dominance?
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: The Man Who Never Was [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597753
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Master's Dinner

I don't know when it exactly started but my first memory of it was at the age of thirteen. That's when I realized that I have this passion for tolerating pain, both physical and mental ones. It's not exactly what people immediately assume. It wasn't masochism, and I know it because I developed that later on in my life.

At first, I was just proud that I can take more hits than anybody else, get thrown down a zillion times and stand again without complaining about the pain what so ever. I felt way superior to all the other kids of my age. That was the main reason I kept getting promoted to play in older teams and it was a really motivating experience.

Despite my physical struggle with my small size and the growth hormones, I was in a perfect mental state and a great fighting spirit until I hit puberty. That's when my satisfaction and need for feeling pain moved from being just a football thing to something I wanna experience in bed too.

I was scared at first but over the years, I accepted that this side of me does exist and either way, I never acted on that itch with any of the girls I've dated. I never was brave enough to say out loud to any of my partners that I wanna feel pain during sex. It would be so out of character for a rational gentle guy like me.

I just kept resisting that temptation all my life. It was hard but I got used to it. That's why most of those whom I've shared a bed with would say that I'm so cold during intercourse. That's because I was just trying to be normal, doing things that I don't really enjoy.

Then, I got committed to Antonella and I really do love her. Aside from being the kindest person I've ever met, she is the only girl I've been with that love to do everything herself in bed. She never blamed me for lying there, watching her jumping up and down over my cock. She actually finds my calmness a bit arousing for some reason.

We make a great couple, and at some point, I started to believe that sex, in general, isn't supposed to be that great or exciting and that it's my fault that I was overvaluing it. I didn't even know what could be the alternative to this boring "nightlife". What exactly am I looking for?

I couldn't fit my obsession with pain in a normal, healthy relationship. I couldn't imagine a girl, slapping my face, for instance, while riding my cock! What's the point of that?! And since I never been in a gay relationship, it never crossed my mind that I could be at the other side of the equation, at the receiving end for both the cock and the pain and that only then, things would start to make sense.

That was my case, till the year 2009, when I won the champions league in Rome under the leadership of Pep Guardiola and against none other than Manchester United and their superstar at the time, Cristiano Ronaldo, the man whom his body screams domination despite having a calm, cool personality.

I still remember Barcelona's chaotic celebration and I remember passing by Ronaldo in the corridor in between the locker rooms. He was devastated of course but he congratulated me none the less. He said that he thinks that I'll be a football legend and that he would like to know me a bit more.

He also told me that he wasn't leaving Rome with his team for the night. So, I can do the same and have dinner with him. He gave me a card his address before going back to his teammates. I can't fathom to this day why or how he had the time and the consideration to invite me to his place immediately after such a devastating loss.

It was weird. I was so excited to celebrate with Barca players. It was one of those —one in a lifetime— moments that I would never dare to miss, but for some reason, I made up a story about something urgent and left the team. I still don't understand why I decided to stay at Rome that night. Maybe it was faith. Perhaps curiosity or Maybe I knew deep down that Cris has all the things that I need.

I went to his hotel room. We had dinner and a couple of drinks. I don't know what happened and lead to a shift in the tune but we were kinda drunk as we started roasting each other, telling jokes about how we would fuck each other, rape each other and each one of us was bragging about having the bigger dick! It was strange and so out of character for both of us.

At some point, while I was mocking him, Cris picked a bottle of wine from the dining table and said "shut up or I'll shove this up your ass" and we were so damn drunk when I picked another bottle and I replied "well. I would love to see you cry as I shove it inside you by the wider end too!"

Cris laughed hysterically and said "I have a small firm ass! There's no way you could fit a bottle inside, but you have huge jiggly buttocks and you can take anything so easily!" and all I said was "I can't believe you're this confident with such a face!"

Ronaldo asked "what's wrong with my face, you moron?!" and I added "I don't like it. It screams dumb to me!" and all of a sudden Christiano got so angry, left his chair and threw me on the dining table, on my belly, slapped my butt and said "do you know what this butt screams to me? A slut!"

He fixed my wrists behind my back and ordered "apologize!" and I was like "there's no way I'm doing that, Cristinaolno Ronaldo!" and he pulled my pants down, slapping me on my blue underwear and shouted, "apologize before it's too late!"

I stupidly said "I'm not resisting! I'll not move a muscle and I dare you to do it! We both know you're not man enough to fuck me!" and I really thought at the moment that we were both into girls and he would find it disgusting to shove his cock in another man!

He pulled my underwear down, exposing my bare ass before opening a bottle of champagne and placing it before my eyes and saying "this is your last chance to apologize, bitch! If you don't, I'll really fuck you!" and I could feel how afraid he was of banging me in the tune of his voice. So, I said "get lost, bastard! You're too soft of a guy to do it! You're shaken up already!"

The next thing I know was that he shoved the bottle in my virgin hole and I started feeling the champagne filling me. I said "get it out, you motherfucker" and he just smiled and pulled it out, placing the tip of his erection on my entrance.

I was genuinely terrified like "What the hell do you think you're doing?" and he simply answered "putting you in your place!" Before going ball deep inside me in one freaking move, taking away my virginity, my dignity, and my sanity too! I'll never forget that moment as long as I live.

I cursed, screamed, shouted, cried, resisted and tried to break out of his grip but he kept thrusting and as soon as the pain started getting tolerable, deep down I knew that I finally found a form of sex that I might enjoy, not necessarily to be humiliated by Ronaldo but to be dominated by another, violent man for sure.

I wasn't ready to admit it, but Cris gave me all the time I needed as he kept banging me none stop for twelve freaking hours! No kidding! He did it on the dining table, the ironing board, the floor and every sofa in the hotel apartment just like if he was burying his regrets for what he started doing to me by digging deeper down the rabbit hole.

He fucked me in the balcony and the bathroom, both inside and outside the bathtub and in front of the mirror too. All this happened with no condoms and he never thought twice before cumming inside me! Just like pulling out wasn't even an option.

After the first six hours, Cris left the bathroom and went to sleep. It was three in the morning already and despite my anger and willingness for revenge, all I wanted at the moment was to take a shower and get myself out of there. So, I did but then I realized that all my clothes were torn apart during that rough sex. I was so hesitant to talk about anything with Ronaldo, let alone ask him to give me some clothes.

I wrapped a towel around my waist. Left the bathroom and sneaked to his bedroom where he was sleeping. I tried not to wake him up while picking clothes from his closet, but I failed. I failed so badly because when he woke up he had already slept for like two hours and he was so ready to go for the second round.

This time it was different. We weren't as drunk and I wasn't forced to it. I kinda was but not with the same force. He cornered me, unraveled my towel and French kissed me, for the first time ever. It felt so good but he ruined the whole thing by asking immediately after our lips detached "who's the boss now?"

I looked down, thinking about the fact that we're both doing this despite having girlfriends and said "you" and he caressed my butt and pulled me closer and followed with another question "and who's the bitch, here?" and I swear I tried to protest or at least remain silent, but there was a part of me that loved the humiliation and it pushed me to say "me!"

Cris guided me to the bed by a middle finger in my hole and asked "does anyone know that you're here?" and I said the truth "no" and he smirked and commented "good because I am gonna keep you for another six hours or so" and I just smiled and said "yeah. That's fine"

He giggled and added "I'm not taking permission. I'm just telling you that's gonna happen!" and that's exactly what happened. He tried every sex position in the book on that damn bed. He even fucked my face and forced me to give him a couple of blow jobs voluntarily.

Before that day, I always thought that I have no voice in bed, but Cris made me realize that I am a loud moaner. I can't wrap my head around the fact that my moans are so weirdly feminine. Perhaps because I was getting fucked and smashed repeatedly in the prostate!

Not only the noise I make was different, everything changed since that day. We agreed to never tell anybody about it and that we'll keep meeting in the shadow to do it again. There was no blackmailing, no use of power in that agreement. I just want more of that interaction with Cris.

Since then, he turned into my secret Master, and I'll always be his loyal, obedient secret slave. It's quite confusing when I think about it ten years later. We're both committed to those amazing women and we both have kids, and we compete in all levels, yet we meet every couple of months for him to "put me in my place" again!

I can't believe it's 2019 and people still think that we don't know each other pretty well. I can't believe it's 2019 and I still sneak to his place just to be fucked and humiliated, and he never failed to strike me with new kinks and strange fetishes all the time. Even more, as we grow older.

Over the years, we developed a sort of ritual and tradition that we have before every major ceremony whither it's an award event like the Ballon d'Or or smaller things like the Champions League Draw. Here is how things usually go. Cris likes to meet with me in an apartment around the place where the event will take place.

The meeting had to be before the ceremony and not after it because Ronaldo wants to "remind me of my place" as his slave before I go meet the press and the public and that's why I'm always a bit embarrassed and a bit humble. It all goes down to what I was forced to do like an hour before meeting people.

Usually, I'll go to the apartment, Cris will be there in his suit and tie, and I, being the slave, will have to get absolutely naked and start sucking his dick immediately without any foreplay or preparation. We don't kiss, we don't share hugs just like if I was in a hurried mission to be humiliated.

I still remember the first couple of times. Cris was so excited with his throbbing cock that almost cums as soon as my lips meet its tip. These were the days when I had my beard shaved all the time and those were the days where Ronaldo used to shoot on my face as it was easy to clean in comparison to when I grew the beard later on.

Cristiano's erection got accustomed to my lips and tongue over the years and he kept the sucking tradition before each public event we share not for pleasure but to balance his emotions and clear his mind. I won many of the awards that we were competing on and he needed to have me serving in between legs for hours just to feel secure about who's the best of all time.

I admired that about him and I love those moments where the humiliation of being dominated and the excitement of having to meet all my fans in less than an hour mix together while my lips keep slurping up and down my rival's shaft shamelessly. It's freeing and empowering in an unexplainable way!

I know my mind is twisted and I get aroused for all the wrong reasons but that's who I am, the more fucked up the situation, the more I love it. For instance, the more Cris ignores me and treats me less like a human and more like a sex toy, the hornier and crazier I get. Seriously, one of my favorite nights with him are those where he forced me to suck for like four hours in a row while he's sitting down and watching some football.

I like being there where the most encouragement I'll ever get is a hand on the back of my head and most of the time I'll be as close as anyone can be to "nothing"! Cris rarely interacts with me, even if he cum or more humiliating pee in my mouth, he wouldn't bother to acknowledge it, just like I'm meant to do it which I was.

That doesn't mean that Cris has no amazing tricks and twisted ideas and fantasies of his own. I don't need to say much. Just picture that. Two hours, before my wedding ceremony with Antonella, he showed up out of nowhere as I haven't invited him since nobody knows that we know each other.

He asked me to go with him to a hotel in Rosario and started teaching me how to treat a lady properly on her wedding night. He wasn't explaining by words but rather actions! He fucked me in the ass two hours before my wedding and insisted that I walk down the aisle with his semen in between my ass cheeks. It was the most master-slave thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

I exchanged vows while feeling his cum inside me. I met people who were congratulating me while feeling his cum. I kissed my wife in front of everyone while feeling his cum. I swore to never betray Antonella while feeling Cris's cum. I kept dancing with my friends and family all night with the viscosity of his loads lubricating my butt crack!

You would think that was goodbye sex as I got married but no. It was Cris's way of telling me that he's more interested in me as a married man more than ever! And his latest tricks were right before the UCL draw in 2019.

He got me into his place. He fucked the day and night out of me as usual. I was lying on my back with my legs up in the air when he pulled his cock out and brought a black box from the night table. He opened the box and it was a vibrator. It was a 3D printed copy of Cris's full erection with vibrating chips inside it.

My hole was still slippery as his cum kept leaking out of it when he got back and shoved the entire vibrator in his favorite way; all the way inside me in one fucking go! I moaned while he laughed and said: "get to the shower and get dressed, you'll go to the ceremony with that thing inside you!"

I was like "this so huge! How am I supposed to stand straight with a copy of your full erection up my ass?" and what Ronaldo had to say "of course you will unless you never wanna see my real erection ever again?!" and with that, no further argument was needed. I went to the event as he wanted.

The last thing I needed at this time for anyone to see us together, let alone interview both of us, and that's exactly what happened where Cris said that he would love to have dinner with me. He said so while turning up the vibrator to its maximum while he was actually referring to the first dinner we had a decade ago when we first fucked!

<https://youtu.be/2mh_ZICm-EU>

I couldn't put much words together. I was sweating while doing my best to harden my glutes and keep the vibration from being noticeable on camera. It was truly one of the hardest if not the hardest moment in my "public" life especially with the tip of the vibration scratching the hell out of my prostate.

When we got out I was furious. We got back to the apartment and despite being so angry and wanting to yell, as soon as Cris gave me "the look" I shut my mouth and he added "we'll discuss if what I did was too much for you, or too little for me after you get naked on your belly, Lionel"

I never protest in the bedroom. I just hate it when he takes his dominance to a public place. Anyhow, I did as told, knowing that he'll punish me for being furious, even without yelling or screaming because as his slaves I wasn't allowed to be mad without permission.

I thought it will be punishment and punishment it was. He got closer to me, still in his suit, wrapped his fingers around my nape with his phone in his hand and ordered with a smirk "push the vibrator out of your hole" and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows together.

He smiled and asked "what?! Why are you surprised, faggot? Strain just as you do when you're pooping?" Then he glanced at my butt, laughed and followed "or more commonly just as when you're farting, and the vibrator will start going out of your man pussy!"

I looked down with my blushing face and started straining as he whispered "eye contact, faggot!" and I kept looking at him and his phone screen which was displaying the vibrator app. That damn thing was shaking at maximum speed which made my hole make a fart sound whenever I strained although I wasn't farting.

The sounds my butthole kept making combined with the look on Cris's face humiliated me like nothing ever did in a decade of slavery and I realized that he got the capability to astonish me for as long as I live. When the vibrator was finally out of my butt, the app on Ronaldo's phone started beeping and he asked: "you see this?"

I was terrified as the punishment he was preparing for me started to become clearer. I hardly cleared my throat and said "it bleeps whenever the vibrator is out of my ass" and Cris smiled and said "exactly" and I was like "please don't force me to keep it all the time"

He took the vibrator and placed it back in its box and said "I won't. At least not for now, but if you ever show any signs of resistance I will." and I was a little relieved before he explained "for now, you'll only have to wear it during the matches. We'll do it for a month or so. If you're disciplined, we'll stop. If you're still naughty we'll add more times where you have to keep it inside you, like training sessions and what have you."

My eyes were slightly tearful and I was terrified of having further punishment as I very carefully said "wouldn't that affect my performance" before I sobbed and followed "severely" and all he said was "your performance as a slave won't be affected, and that all that matters"

He didn't bother to wait for my response. He said that and walked out of the apartment heading to the airport to catch his flight back to Torino, knowing that I'm too submissive to fight back and knowing that I'll do exactly as he wants for as long as he desires because I couldn't live without his dominance in my life.

The end.


End file.
